


Until We Fall Down

by ambervickyhey



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambervickyhey/pseuds/ambervickyhey
Summary: 第六集妄想后续
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Arata Shindo
Kudos: 8





	Until We Fall Down

在调动各方力量支援之后，终于有惊无险地解决了案件，受伤的炯和受到惊吓昏迷的舞子小姐立即被送进了医院，闷了一肚子气的霜月美佳科长和彼此间不知道欠了多少债的花城课长此刻不得不短暂地合作，带领着执行官和外务省成员们在一片废墟上面搜查着遗漏的线索。  
并没有受伤的如月在最后关头醒悟反倒帮助了公安局，霜月双手交叉，将领导者的气质发挥到极致，站在一旁看着执行官们带领着小小的、听话的鉴识机器人忙碌。花城那边也忙着批评两位成员潜入太过匆忙造成恶果，霜月听着外务省不开心，自己阴霾的心情突然轻松了起来。  
可惜的是，她这份好心情没能持续太久。“喂等等，慎导监视官人呢？”霜月从搭起的帐篷下冲出来，却只收到了执行官们疑惑的目光，“那个家伙，莫名其妙就失踪……!”  
“科长，慎导监视官陪着受伤的伊格纳托夫监视官一起去医院了来着，”将衬衫领带松了彻底一副浪子打扮的入江是唯一一位知道的人，他并没有解释自己对于矮小的电波少爷过剩的关注，而是继续开口帮助并不在场的监视官们解释道，“因为慎导监视官是特A级精神分析师吧，总能帮一下被拷问成那样子的伊格纳托夫监视官啊。”  
“精神护理相关的技能啊……”显然霜月科长接受了这个解释，对手下仅剩的还能继续工作的监视官的不当行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，谅解了他此时的缺席。  
“不过啊，有那么厉害的精神技能的话，慎导监视官为什么会来公安局工作呢？当精神分析师不是比当牧羊人轻松又挣钱吗？”入江索性也不工作了，站在不远处开始和不怎么害怕的科长攀谈，试图获得更多的线索，“听说他们的推荐者是科长你和上上一任…”  
“哈？！你想问什么？！”投影机器人被一下子反应过来被试探的科长准确仍在入江背上，伴随着隐怒的语音催促着他继续工作。

注射进身体内药物导致精神恍惚、不正当的暴力加剧了俄罗斯人的虚弱，灼检查完医疗机器人对炯的初步诊断和输入药物成分，感到烦恼地皱眉。药物可以经由治疗快速的排出体内以最大限度减少对炯精神的负担，身体上的伤口可以加速痊愈，但毫无疑问的是这些事件映在炯的眼眸深处，开始污染他本来纯净的色相。  
另一方面同样受到事件余波影响的舞子小姐视力还没能完全恢复，多亏外务省潜入成员的帮助，什么都没有看见，只是简单的晕过去，已经提前检查过她色相的灼放下了高悬的一半心。棘手的是炯。他和自己一样担任着对于色相检查严格的监视官要务，除开工作问题，炯作为移民对于色相要求、对于西比拉系统的适应性要求更高，不然的话很可能面临堕入贫民区、更糟的甚至是被驱逐回国的惨剧。  
生理盐水连带着药物吊着注射进炯的血液，小机器人按着早就编排好的程序稳步有序地开始处理炯身上的伤痕。破碎的衬衫被扒掉露出男人锻炼有素的肌肉身材，完美的体型却被成团的污青打断，白人血统特有素肌倒映着救护车上过亮的灯光让灼一阵阵的恍惚。他精神已经到了极限，勉强使用的精神投影失去了握住绳索一端的男人拉着他回来，几次下来口腔内铁锈味浓郁，颅内压不断升高让他反胃性呕吐，灼像之前喜欢的食材豆芽一般脆弱地蜷在车内一角。  
平时总是把自己裹得严实、时刻带着手套的炯，即便出于失去意识状态也本能地对于过低的气温做出反应，他开始不住地颤抖，以高频率注入体内的药物加速了体温的骤降。慎导注意到了这一点，连忙起身将不慎掉落在地的被单给炯搭上，早些时缩成一团压在地上的小腿发麻让灼跌倒在地，他低头一看，发现医疗机器人身上明显地倒映出距离医疗时间结束还有不到三个小时了。  
不够三个小时，炯距离醒来的时间更短。他必须在这三小时内做些什么，让炯的色相稳定下来，避免男人被强制送入机构。

教祖代理青年指挥着手下在自己肩部注入不知名药物，在几次殴打下炯怀疑那些药物放大了自己的感官，逐渐充血的眼球似乎要跃出眼眶，接着门外一位衣着艳丽的女士走进来了……  
彩虹桥……  
她向自己伸出手，接着血的味道弥漫在自己唇上。  
另一位伊格纳托夫的弟弟。

短暂且急促的机械音惊醒了伊格纳托夫，他睁开眼睛，眼界却一片漆黑。房间温度被调整到恰到好处，柔软温暖的病床让疲惫的患者昏昏欲睡，从残酷的战场上存活的军人放弃所有的警觉，任由陪伴在他床边的人从床单下握住自己的手。  
那是一种存在于长期相处中的友人的熟悉味道。  
“……灼。”伊格纳托夫尝试开口，声音疲倦喑哑，依然清楚地叫出好友的名字。  
握住自己的那只手短暂地僵硬了一下，接着便若无其事地抽出去，走之前还不忘记将被角捻好。“我还以为你会先叫小舞的名字呢。”慎导的声音平缓地传过来，他说话的语气轻柔又坚定，吐词数保持着一种神秘的频率，长久相处下来炯对于这种精神分析师特有的讲话方式彻底习惯，惯性地分析出语句下对于自己醒来的欣喜。  
“……她没事吧……”  
“没事没事，小舞她手术很成功，现在还在病房里面休息呢。”灼似乎站了起来，话语间将房门反锁，又慢慢走回到床边，“我还希望她恢复光明之后第一个看的人是炯呢。”  
高大的男人迟疑地动了一下脸，他的眼睛依然牢牢被遮住，出于下风的态势实在是罕见，有些强势的炯不习惯，但也从青梅竹马反常的表现中感觉到了有什么超出预想的事态发展。“所以我……怎么了，吗？”什么都看不见，主动权被慎导灼牢牢掌握，特A级精神分析师的言语和过去两人间的友谊仿佛一张无形的网将炯和危险的事务隔绝开来，他问出了最关键的问题。  
“……”灼并没有第一时间回答，他再次检查医疗进程结束之后的报告，炯的的确确并没有任何外伤，“现在最大的问题是炯你的精神数值，如果我们放手不管的话肯定不会有好结果的。”  
“所以你要对我进行精神疏导？”炯明白了友人突如其来地慎重，如果不是事况特殊他一定会笑出来，即便有着两人感情兜底，伊格纳托夫也感受到了一种陌生的气场围绕在灼身上。  
“是，并且最好是在短时间之间生效的方法。如果炯你对西比拉系统评定精神数值的方法有一定理解，一定会知道任何疏导方式都是循序渐进式的，不存在任何能在我们所剩的时间内的疏导方式。”细细簌簌的声音从慎导灼说话的位置传出来，他依然保持着稳定的吐字频率，天生便具有的天赋和系统的培训加之训练让个子比炯矮小许多的他看起来却是现在最值得信赖的一位，“如果炯你还想继续做监视官的话，如果我们还要继续追查真相的话……如果你，还想再见小舞的话……就要完全配合我接下来的行为。”  
“因为它会有些特殊。”

“炯，你现在感觉怎么样？”伴随着青年人落在自己脸侧的轻吻，灼温和的声音在耳侧泛起一阵瘙痒。  
外表常常给人以冷静自持态度的古斯拉夫人被身上人以体重压制住，空调温度让两人即便赤裸相对也不会寒冷，之前因为治疗早就被机器人扒光的炯此刻才明白之前听见的声音原来是灼脱掉自己衣服的声音。  
灼从床尾爬上了炯，肌肤互相接触唤起温暖和情欲。在年少时期试吃的禁果延续到了现在，炯时不时需要这些特殊方法来将无法从投影中归来的灼拉回来，前者很快就知晓接下来会发生的事。  
被遮住视界反而使得听觉更加敏锐，残留的药物依然扩大着炯的感官。灼在自己身上不得要领地到处乱蹭，试图像自己之前一样四处撩起自己的欲望，炯却简单的因为灼发出和他稚嫩外表相同的喘息声就单纯的勃起了。  
“放松，炯，”慎导试图回忆起之前炯是怎样让自己在短时间内就高潮的手法，他胡乱地一手撸动男人的阴茎，一手撒娇般拉住了男人的手腕，软嫩的大腿肉不断摩擦着炯瘦削的盆股附近，时不时因为位置的移动，双膝不自觉夹紧了男人的腰。似乎是回应小少爷的努力，炯的阴茎终于有了些反应。  
不愧是来源于不同人种的天赋，相比身材各方面都显得娇小的灼，炯无论什么地方都显得过人。慎导天真地试图将炯的阴茎含入，超出平常尺寸的龟头就塞满了他的口腔，柔韧的舌被抵在深处，灼的小嘴一鼓一鼓地不断舔舐着龟头丛密的神经，刺激炯流出更多的前列腺液，他的手也没能休息，环住勃发的茎身，不断揉捏着浑圆的球体，想要炯更快的射出来。  
“等、灼，你不必这样……！”炯还没做好准备就感觉被含入高温柔软的物体中，过于背德的刺激使得肾上腺素急速分泌，罕见地急出汗水。炯有些崩溃，时常处于被伺候方的小少爷显然只有和自己性交的浅显经验，过于纯真的手法和技巧分明是在另一个极端让自己逐渐失去控制。“这样的行为真的能稳定我的精神数值吗？”  
灼没有更多精力分给这个问题，被他手环绕的茎身肉眼可见又膨大几分，连带着龟头都往他的喉咙深处顶撞。炯此刻渐渐找回了自己四肢的力量，开始带有主观意识地想要从灼这里夺回控制权，卡在射精边缘的阴茎不允许拒绝地开始撞击灼的喉头。灼的双手扶住阴茎，尽可能地放松肌肉让炯能够进到更深处，这加剧了炯的独占欲。恢复了一些力气的炯尝试让灼给自己深喉，尽管之前并没有相关经验，小少爷依然听话地照做了。  
阴茎勃发着深入到灼喉咙深处，口腔被贯穿的堵住呼吸，灼乏力不止。同样地被猛烈的高潮控制住的炯按住了无力滑下自己茎身的灼的手，开始在他的口腔内第一次射精。  
“咳咳！”差点就被搞得窒息的灼松开后跌倒在床上，有些精液直接从喉咙里面射进了体内，或许最后会到胃里面吧，更多的则是从他的嘴角漫出去，不停地被咳出体内。  
“灼，吞下去。“炯似乎换了个性格，变得格外强硬起来。  
慎导无辜地抬头，正面对上炯潮红的脸庞和眼神，他茫然地张开嘴打算辩解些什么，最后都归于乖乖地将留在口腔中的炯的精液吞了下去。  
看见缓过来了的灼想要继续，虽然不知道这场性事到底发挥着什么作用，炯无奈地叹了口气，他明显精力不足，此刻也努力配合着灼乱七八糟的疏导流程。“灼，你给自己扩张了吗？”有着一头软发年轻人再次爬过来，扶着炯依然硬着的阴茎就想坐下去，炯连忙开口阻止了他。  
“啊？”灼回头，坦诚的神情告诉了炯他并没有。深刻了解自己友人是即便在这个时代也居住在港区独栋别墅内的少爷，炯略微有些有心无力了，病房内肯定没有润滑剂，看灼有些着急的动作估计时间不够他们出去买一瓶回来。  
更重要的是，他不能让此时也被搞的浑身绵软泛红的灼出去被任何人看见。  
“那你一定要慢点……”  
友人也有些迟疑，他们并没有放纵到尝试过骑乘位，只在医学相关课程中学习过的灼依旧停留在理论步骤，他只能一手扶着炯的肩膀，一手向下扶住炯的阴茎，不住颤抖地往下坐。  
坚硬的阴茎轻易地捅开了他的肠道，归功于之前差点窒息带来的另类高潮，灼的后穴虽然没有被扩张过，依然自然分泌出些微的肠液来润滑早些干涩的肠道。炯的阴茎以他明显的存在感慢慢地跟随者灼的步伐开拓着只有他进入过的地方，只有等到自己掌握步伐的时候，灼才第一次清楚地感觉到自己居然能吞下这么大的巨物，并且从其中获得绝顶的高潮。  
炯也不好受，灼实在在床上表现的太过迷人，和他一样时常锻炼的身材并没有和他一样突出紧致的肌肉，在保持了青年纤细体型的同时又因为失眠的原因带着散不去的奶香气，使得本来就童颜的灼看上去更加幼龄。此时的友人浑身湿热地抓不住，眼神勾着火一般热情又放浪，他的动作透露着青涩与坦诚，慢慢地用后穴吞吐着自己的巨物。  
太阳穴不断跳动，醒来之前犹如浓雾般弥漫在之前的噩梦因为这场性事开始逐渐散去，炯凭借着仅剩的力气掌握住了灼的腰，在灼回头不解的目光中，把娇小一点的人猛的往下一按。  
“唔等、等下啊炯~”灼差点岔气，大脑炸开绚烂如烟花般的快感，他不住的小声呻吟，“太、太快了呜……”  
“忍一下就好，我也…马上就，”炯抱住了灼，怀里人很快被他的撞击弄丢了魂，迷迷糊糊地喘息着抱怨，软地犹如云朵般的声音反而催发了炯的情欲。  
肠道完全包裹着炯的阴茎，没留出一丝空间紧密地贴在它跳动的筋脉上，灼又不断收紧后穴敦促着炯的射精，和过去性交不同的新鲜感觉使得体力不好的病患坚持不了多久，很快炯就在射满了灼的肠道。  
伊格纳托夫乏力地躺回去，累了一场的灼也顺势倒在炯的怀里，担忧着小一个月的青梅竹马感冒的炯环住了灼。  
“畅快的性交有利于脑内精神细胞的不断更新，得到满足之后的身体对于接下来的西比拉检查将会降低本能的抗拒性，这些都是得到实例支撑的理论。”灼侧头，小小的头刚好窝在炯脖颈处，他带着某种神秘的韵律开口。  
内心感叹着近距离听果然灼拥有一副好嗓子，炯不知道自己内心突然泛出无法理解的感情：“所以你也和其他患者做过？”  
“哎？”慎导似乎听到了不可思议的事情，瞪大了自己的圆眼，“哈哈难道炯在吃醋？怎么可能啦，我拿到证件的第二天就和你一起来公安局系统了呀，实际上根本没有操作过心理疏导。”  
“这些都是和炯在一起的事。”  
伊格纳托夫内心长抒一口气，之前的心理阴影似乎都在灼柔水般叙述中被化解，变得轻松不少：“所以我是你的第一个患者？”  
“当然，是的。”偶尔会变得有些粘人的灼又蹭了上来。  
炯感觉到年轻人在自己脸侧留下轻柔一吻，轻薄地犹如梦境。  
“接着，炯，你现在感觉怎么样？”

再次用西比拉随身款测试了炯的色相，得到已经恢复正常的图标之后，灼合伙又变得不能动弹的炯将现场匆匆收拾了一下，叫来了打扫卫生的小机器人。在看着炯重新在镇定药物下睡去，灼急忙跑了出去。  
之前并没有告诉炯关于小舞的事情，这个秘密或许会掩盖到他们夫妻相见那天。更为重要的是——  
在炯醒来之前以他为主体投影出来的那个女人，国会议员裁园寺荚子，她说的彩虹桥和辉哥，狐狸。  
谜团的拼图一块块被慎导灼掌握在手里，在步入无人汽车的那一刹那他的世界突然被黑色的雨幕所笼罩，突兀开启的精神投影里面，过去年幼的他，穿着贴身温暖的毛衫，以狐狸的头部向他张开了嘴巴。  
“————————————”


End file.
